


Low Tea

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beverages, Cake, Established Relationship, Experimentation, M/M, Minor Illness, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is cautious when it comes to Viggo’s taste in teas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



> Written for [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ribby.livejournal.com/)**ribby** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating.

Sean paused as he stepped into the kitchen, his mouth dropping open as he looked around the room.

“ _Viggo!_ ”

Viggo leaned over the island, which was filled with little cubes of pound cake and a frightful number of small paper cups with ladybugs and daisies on them and various colored liquids in them.

“What the fucking hell is all this…?” Sean gestured, taking in Viggo and the island. “This…?”

“Tea.” Viggo beamed, grinning like a maniac as he lifted a piece of pound cake skewered on a toothpick, impaled as all its fellows were, and offered it to Sean.

“Tea?”

Viggo nodded. “I know you like a good cup, hmm? So I found this place online that has all these different kinds of teas. Natural ones and flavored ones and herbal ones. All kinds.” When Sean made no move to take the cake, Viggo ate it, put the toothpick on the countertop. “And you can get them and mix them to make more flavors.” He held up a cup of a dark reddish tea. “This is strawberry mixed with birthday cake to make a sort of strawberry shortcake. Try it.”

Sean backed up a handful of steps until he hit the wall. “No. Absolutely not. No fucking way, Viggo.”

“But…” Viggo’s smile faded.

Sean pointed an accusatory finger at Viggo. “The last time I tried one of your fucking teas, I nearly shat my trousers.” Viggo tried to disguise a laugh with a cough. “ _Twice._ ”

“The box…” Viggo cleared his throat, grinned like a bloody lunatic. “The box said it was a cleansing tea. What did you expect?”

“I don’t expect some bloody tea to keep my arse glued to the fucking toilet all day, Vig.” Sean made a disgusted sound. “Fucks sake.”

Viggo came closer. “This isn’t the same kind of tea, Sean.” He sniffed at the liquid, then held the cup out to Sean. “And it smells really good.”

Sean breathed in, his nose wrinkling as he blinked at Viggo. “That’s not tea. It’s a fucking liquid cupcake.”

“It’s good.” Viggo offered Sean the cup. “Try it.”

Sean took the cup, eyeing first its contents, then Viggo, suspiciously.

“It’s good.” Viggo nodded. “I’ve been sampling.”

“Sampling?” Sean sniffed again at the tea.

“Yeah. And no shitting.” Viggo turned around, bending over slightly to show Sean the well-worn and obviously shitless jeans clinging to his ass.

Sean wet his lips appreciatively. Viggo did have a great ass. Bloke could forgive a lot of crazy for an ass like that. Even cupcake tea. Tipping his head back, Sean drained the cup dry.


End file.
